By The Way
by Lyring
Summary: Eis que James e Lily resolvem retomar uma antiga brincadeira de criança. James&Lily.


**By The Way**

"James?"

A voz suave de Lily Evans cortou o silêncio que havia se instalado no local. Ela olhou para o rapaz ao seu lado — ambos sentados nas escadas da varanda da casa dele.

"Diga."

"Você se lembra de quando nós dois brincávamos de mostrar lugares secretos um para o outro na véspera do Natal?" Ela sorriu.

"Como um presente?" James completou o pensamento dela.

"Exato," ela concordou.

"Eu não me importaria se nós brincássemos disso mais uma vez," ele comentou. "Creio que é muito mais interessante do que ficar discutindo sobre comemorar o Natal durante a véspera dele ou não."

O sorriso de Lily pareceu maior, quando ela se levantou e estendeu a mão para ele fazer o mesmo. "Vamos, eu tenho um lugar para mostrar para você."

Ele aceitou a mão dela de boa vontade, e os dois começaram a caminhar juntos por toda a neve, fazendo uma longa trilha de passos fundos na mesma. James não fazia noção do lugar para o qual eles estavam indo, a princípio. Mas, depois que eles dois viraram umas esquinas, ele soube que ela só estava levando ele para a casa dela. Ele esperava que todo o mistério que Lily estava fazendo não fosse para lhe mostrar uma porta no seu jardim.

A outra mão dela segurou o braço dele, fazendo com que ele parasse. Eles dois estavam na frente da casa dela ainda, e James olhou confusamente para ela.

"Você consegue patinar?"

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, surpreso.

"Você está me dizendo que há um lago congelado nos fundos da sua casa?"

Lily riu. "Eu gostaria muito de entender a sua linha de pensamento, mas não, não existe nenhum tipo de lago congelado nos fundos da minha casa," ela respondeu. "Agora, você já patinou alguma vez na sua vida, James?"

Ele fez uma careta para ela. "Na verdade, só algumas experiências traumatizantes," foi tudo o que James respondeu para ela. "Eu presumo que seja uma dica?"

"Claro que é," Lily falou, e ele sentiu uma pontada de ironia na voz dela. "É uma grande dica, principalmente se você for onisciente."

Os ombros dele encolheram consideravelmente. "Está certo, eu vou parar de tentar saber para onde você está me seqüestrando," ele disse.

"Você é impaciente demais, James," ela riu mais uma vez. "Espere aqui, certo? Voltarei daqui a pouco."

Ele acenou levemente com a cabeça, mas sabia que ela não tinha visto — na verdade, a garota havia entrado em casa de uma maneira tão rápida que era sobrenatural.

Depois de algum tempo encostado na cerca da casa dela, ele resolveu se sentar em uma das pedras estrategicamente posicionadas próximas a ele. Quando James ia pegar alguns gravetos para começar a desenhar algumas coisas disformes na neve, os cabelos ruivos da Lily preencheram a sua visão mais uma vez, e ele lançou um sorriso para ela.

O sorriso deu lugar a uma expressão de pura confusão quando James avistou os patins que ela estava segurando.

"O que é isso?" James questionou, olhando os objetos como se fossem de outro mundo.

"Você nunca viu patins, James?" Lily levantou os dois patins acima da cabeça dela, para que ele pudesse vê-los direito e entender o que era. "Você patinou com o quê?"

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos. "Mas você pretende me ensinar a patinar?"

"É claro que sim," ela respondeu para ele, como se fosse óbvio. "Ou você esperava que eu fosse te mostrar um lago congelado secreto para que nós o descongelássemos?"

"Na verdade, acho que nós ganharíamos algum dinheiro se fizéssemos isso durante o fim do Inverno," James deu de ombros.

Lily rolou os olhos, mas entregou os patins maiores nas mãos dele. "Venha comigo, eu vou te mostrar um lugar que encontrei há algum tempo."

Ela passou a caminhar na frente dele, porque, de alguma maneira, James parecia muito mais entretido em observar o jeito gracioso que o cabelo dela se movia a cada passo. E, é claro, ele estava se achando incrivelmente pirado por causa disso.

Ele balançou a cabeça freneticamente, tentando espantar aqueles pensamentos malucos.

Demorou alguns segundos para que os dois chegassem até o local e, nesse meio tempo, James já estava se perguntando se ela gostaria de levá-lo para a saída da cidade. Os dois adentraram pelo que parecia ser um pequeno bosque, onde existia um lago congelado. O lago era simples, e não havia muito que chamasse a atenção no ambiente — mas James soube, assim que colocou os olhos no local, que era o tipo de lugar que Lily amava.

Ele combinava com ela.

Os olhos dela o fitaram. "Eu descobri este local faz um ano, e, desde então, eu gosto de vir aqui para patinar ou só ficar observando a água," ela apontou para o lago. "O lago é bastante firme quando está congelado. Não há nenhum perigo de desabar."

"Então, você pretende me ensinar a patinar nele?"

"Exato," ela lançou um sorriso para ele. "Coloque logo os seus patins."

James deu de ombros, enquanto se sentava em uma das pedras e colocava os patins. "Se, por acaso, eu acabar morrendo aqui, eu quero que você vá até minha casa e pegue o meu testamento. Ele está escondido de baixo da minha cama."

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha para ele, após ter calçado seus próprios patins. "Você está me dizendo que já escreveu o seu testamento?"

"O Sirius fez com que eu colocasse que cinqüenta porcento dos meus bens vão para ele quando eu morrer," James respondeu. "Eu perdi uma aposta, mas fiz outro testamento."

"O quê?" ela riu abertamente. "Você apostou cinqüenta porcento dos seus bens em seu testamento? Pelo amor de Deus, James, você é maluco."

"E você gosta de mim assim," ele provocou, mas não durou muito tempo. Após calçar os seus patins, ele escorregou ao tentar se levantar, e teve de se apoiar na árvore mais próxima para não cair. "Como você consegue andar com esses negócios?"

Lily sorriu para ele, ignorando fielmente o que ele havia dito de primeira. "Venha," ela estendeu as duas mãos para ele. "Eu vou te ajudar a andar."

James soltou o tronco no qual estava se agarrando firmemente, e segurou as mãos dela, uma de cada vez. Ela começou a andar para trás, puxando ele mais para frente com ela. Era realmente difícil andar de patins, e eles faziam aquilo lentamente.

"Eu estou me sentindo um bebê aprendendo a andar," ele resmungou.

"Shh," ela falou. "Você tem que estar concentrado no que está fazendo para se equilibrar em cima dos patins, James."

Ele não parecia satisfeito com a resposta de Lily, mas não disse mais nada. Olhou para os seus próprios pés, que ainda vacilavam de vez em quando. Os dois estavam cada vez mais próximos do meio do lago, e, quando chegaram ao mesmo, ela parou de conduzi-lo. James estava pronto para soltar um murmúrio de desapontamento, mas percebeu que ela estava se afastando cada vez mais dele.

"Certo," Lily falou, após ter chegado a uma distância considerável de James. "Agora, eu quero que você tente vir até mim, como se estivesse aprendendo a andar outra vez."

Ele passou as mãos no cabelo, bagunçando-os ainda mais, em um gesto de confusão. E, após receber um sorriso reconfortante dela, resolveu que deveria tentar.

Os dois estavam afastados apenas alguns metros, entretanto, ele se sentiu orgulhoso ao conseguir chegar até ela, sem cair ou destruir a superfície gelada do lago.

"Consegui," ele comemorou.

"Agora, eu vou me afastar mais, e quero que você venha até mim mais uma vez."

James acenou com a cabeça, aparentando estar mais confiante agora. Lily se afastou um pouco mais dele, e fez um gesto com a mão para que ele tentasse mais uma vez. James o fez, mas não conseguiu parar rápido o suficiente. Os dois acabaram colidindo um com o outro, e, desta vez, ela quem perdeu totalmente o equilíbrio. Ele teve que segurá-la pela cintura para restaurar o equilíbrio mais uma vez — os dois cada vez mais próximos.

Ela se perguntou como os braços dele poderiam ser tão quentes... E corou ao perceber o seu próprio pensamento, se soltando abruptamente dos braços dele.

"Desculpe-me," ele sussurrou para ela.

"Você foi bem, apenas tem que aprender a parar mais rápido," ela forçou um sorriso no rosto. Ele não tinha por que se desculpar. "Eu quero que você tente caminhar agora."

"Sem ajuda?"

"Sem ajuda."

Ele sorriu mais uma vez para ela, demonstrando confiança. Forçou os patins para frente, deslizando pela neve e formando desenhos disformes. Ele estava pronto para virar o seu olhar para ela e lançar o seu melhor sorriso, quando acabou tropeçando em algo que ele não soube identificar. James estava dificilmente concentrado nos detalhes. Ele acabou voando com uma velocidade incrível para as árvores mais próximas.

"James!"

Ela percebeu tarde demais que ele havia caído. Quando chegou às árvores em que ele se encontrava, James estava massageando a testa, onde havia um ponto roxo, o qual Lily sabia que se tornaria um hematoma mais tarde. Ela retirou os patins, ajoelhando ao lado dele e recolhendo uma pequena massa de gelo com a mão. Depois, Lily segurou o braço que ele usava para massagear a testa, impedindo que ele continuasse o movimento.

"Não, deixe que eu faça isso. Você não está melhorando a situação," ela sussurrou, e as mãos dela começaram a massagear graciosamente a testa dolorida dele, posicionando o gelo no local que ele havia batido. "Está melhor?" Lily questionou, vendo que apareceu um sorriso nos lábios dele. James acenou com a cabeça e fechou os olhos. Ela parou de massagear após um tempo e, quando viu o olhar desapontado dele, depositou um beijo no local. "Minha mãe sempre dizia que ajudava a sarar," falou, corada.

"Na verdade, eu acho que bati outro lugar com a queda..." James sorriu. "Você poderia olhá-lo para mim? Está doendo bastante, e acho que um beijo irá ajudar."

"Qual?" Lily questionou.

"Aqui," ele apontou para os próprios lábios, olhando-a sugestivamente.

Lily se sentiu corando até a raiz dos cabelos, mas se inclinou para mais próximo ainda, e plantou um beijo nos lábios dele. James sorriu contra seus lábios, passando um dos seus braços pelas costas dela e aprofundando o beijo dos dois.

Os braços dela foram, automaticamente, para circular o pescoço dele. Os dois haviam se beijado antes, mas fora tão por acaso que eles juraram que nunca comentariam aquilo com ninguém mais. Ambos tinham treze anos quando ocorreu — na época em que eles ainda se consideravam _apenas amigos_. Lily nunca havia esquecido o beijo, apesar de nunca ter falado. E, pelo jeito que a língua de James explorava a sua boca — possessiva e exigente —, ela poderia jurar que ele também não tinha se esquecido daquele não-tão-fatídico episódio entre eles.

Depois do que pareceram minutos, ou, talvez, horas — nenhum dos dois sabia mais —, eles se soltaram, ambos em busca de ar. Lily não se sentia mais com tanta vergonha.

Ela olhou para a testa roxa dele. "Acho que nós deveríamos voltar. Você realmente está precisando colocar algo na sua testa, antes que vire hematoma," ela sussurrou.

James levou a mão livre até a testa, fazendo uma careta de dor ao tocá-la. "Acho que eu realmente estou precisando," ele concordou.

Ele retirou os patins, se levantou e caminhou ao lado de Lily, ambos perdidos demais em seus próprios pensamentos para dizer algo. Na verdade, ela estava mordendo seus lábios nervosamente, ainda sentindo o gosto dele na ponta da sua língua. Uma súbita e avassaladora vontade de beijá-lo mais uma vez surgiu no seu peito, mas Lily fez questão de ignorá-la. Sabia que já teria muito que pensar pelos próximos dias.

"A propósito..." A voz de James quebrou o silêncio. Lily quase pulou de susto, pois tinha se esquecido totalmente que estava andando ao lado dele.

"Hum?"

"Eu amo você," ele falou e, sem esperar resposta, caminhou na frente, largando-a para trás na trilha. Ela entendeu o recado que ele havia lhe passado.

James olhava para trás pelo canto do olho, de vez em quando. Ela parecia perdida em seus próprios devaneios, mas continuava a andar — de maneira que ele poderia jurar que ela havia acionado o piloto automático. Ele parou de andar e segurou a mão dela, fazendo com que ela acordasse, surpresa, e corasse com o gesto dele.

Os olhos dela se desviaram dos dele, e acabaram se focando no ambiente ao redor dos dois. Ela nem ao menos havia percebido o caminho até lá, mas o lugar era uma paisagem maravilhosa. Eles pareciam estar próximos a ponta de um penhasco, coberto pela neve. O ambiente ao além era lindo, mas intocável. Os galhos das árvores ao redor pareciam cobertos por pequenos cubos cristalizados.

"James..." ela sussurrou maravilhada. "É lindo."

"É verdade," James concordou, sorrindo por ter conseguido impressioná-la.

"Como você achou este lugar?"

Ele deu de ombros. "Eu estava meio perdido quando encontrei aqui. Depois, quando eu quis voltar mais uma vez, tive apenas que me perder."

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha para ele. "Você não conseguiu memorizar o caminho?"

"Depois de algum tempo, sim," ele falou. "Mas foi apenas um golpe de sorte nós termos chegado até aqui tão rápido. Eu pensei que teria que te levar até a minha casa."

"E o que você iria me mostrar na sua casa?" Lily provocou. "O seu testamento?"

"Não," ele riu. "Eu sei que você está louca para vê-lo, mas, não se preocupe, eu deixarei boa parte dos meus bens para você."

Ela sorriu também. "Eu tenho certeza de que o Sirius ficará furioso quando souber," ela brincou. "Aliás, qual é a aposta que você fez?"

Apesar de conhecer James durante um tempo considerável, era raro vê-lo embaraçado. E ela sentiu vontade de ter uma câmera naquele exato instante, apenas para registrar as bochechas dele adquirindo uma coloração rosada. Ela sentiu vontade de rir, quando ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos negros, tornando-os ainda mais pontudos.

"Bom..." ele sussurrou. "Não importa."

"É claro que importa," ela persistiu. "Eu estou perguntando, Sr. Potter. Diga-me, o que você andou apostando com o Sr. Black?"

James virou para ela, parecendo ter perdido todo seu embaraço. "Você está ficando bastante insistente, Srta. Evans," falou, entrando na brincadeira.

Lily lançou um sorriso enorme para ele. "Aprendi com o melhor, Sr. Potter."

"Creio que terei de tomar algumas providências quanto a isso, Srta. Evans," balançou a cabeça negativamente, enquanto se aproximava cada vez mais dela.

Ela caminhou para trás a medida que ele se aproximava. Entretanto, pelo fato de ter anoitecido, ela não pôde perceber que estava cada vez mais próxima das árvores — até que acabou por colidir com uma, de costas. Não havia mais para onde ir. Ela colocou as mãos protetoramente em frente ao seu próprio estômago.

"Não tome nenhuma decisão precipitada, Sr. Potter..." Lily falou.

Mas era tarde demais. Em um segundo, ela estava olhando fixamente para os olhos castanhos de James; no outro, ela estava sendo bombardeada por bolas de neve. Ela desviou rapidamente das bolas de neve, fazendo as suas próprias e atacando James. Porém, não teve tanta sorte na sua mira — apenas uma das bolas atingiu James em cheio, fazendo-o cair no chão, e levá-la consigo.

"Ainda está indisposto a me dizer sobre a aposta, James?" ela riu, olhando para o rapaz deitado ao seu lado.

"Sirius apostou que eu me apaixonaria por você — eu apostei que não." James desviou o olhar para ela. "Eu perdi..."

Se James iria completar a frase dele, Lily nunca pôde saber. Ela nunca deu oportunidade para que ele o fizesse. Quando as sentenças dele fizeram sentido na cabeça dela, Lily se encontrou movendo os lábios dela contra os dele mais uma vez.

"A propósito," Lily falou ofegante, logo após os dois se soltarem. "Feliz Natal."

Nunca pareceu tão _certo_.

* * *

**N/A:** Presente de AS para a Lady Murder. Eventualmente, atualizarei com algumas correções ortográficas. Ou não.


End file.
